


Be Here

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e13 The Road Not Taken, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have anything urgent scheduled for the next few days?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #065 "leaving"

It was well after midnight when Jack heard the sound of a key in the lock. He closed his book as the front door opened and Sam stepped inside.

She looked _tired_ , in a way that only Washington politics could make someone. He’d kind of expected that when she’d come into town, to debrief the President on the alternate reality she’d just visited. Jack had heard the gist of the story from Daniel, and looking at her, he decided he didn’t need the details unless Sam wanted to share them.

The moment she saw him, her shoulders straightened and something in her eyes blazed back to life. Sam dropped her coat into the armchair, left her shoes beside the coffee table, and had her tie undone by the time Jack had gotten to his feet.

“Do you have anything urgent scheduled for the next few days?” she demanded.

Jack arched an eyebrow at her. “Nothing I can’t move around,” he said.

She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pajama bottoms. “Then move them. I’m going to take a quick shower. And then we are not leaving this apartment for at least three days. Depending on how much food you have.”

He grinned. “I have Fruit Loops and beer.”

“Four days,” Sam amended.

Jack slid his hands up her arms to rest lightly on her shoulders. “If you want to talk about it, Carter, I’m here,” he said, expression serious. “Anything you need, anything at all, I’m all yours. But if you wanna skip straight to the fun stuff, that’s fine with me, too.”

Sam smiled— not one of her full-blown Carter grins, but it was a start— and Jack leaned in to kiss her.

She curled in against him for a moment, then gently pushed away. “You have phone calls to make, general,” she said.

“And then the fun stuff?” he asked, fingers straying to the buttons of her blouse.

Sam rolled her eyes, but pulled him in for another kiss.

“I just…” she said, when they broke for air. “I really need you to just _be here_.”

“Always, Carter,” he promised.

She kissed him again, then stepped back and turned toward the hallway. Jack headed for the kitchen to put some more beer in the fridge and find his wayward cordless phone— but not before he’d watched Sam leave a trail of clothes to his bathroom door.

THE END


End file.
